


Kinktober 2018

by EndangeredMind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (Headlights?), Bathing/Washing, Blood, Cock Worship, Collars, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Farting, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Fucking Machines, Gags, Impact Play, Inflation, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Slave, Military Uniforms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Seat sniffing, Seatbelt as a collar, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Triple Penetration, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fisting, Vore, Weight Gain, Whipping, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: A collection of 500 word fics for every day of October.





	1. Inflation - TFA Bumblebee

Bee groaned as he rolled into the fuel station. It felt so good to finally have time to fuel up! He had been so busy that his fuel supplies were running dangerously low. He sighed as he parked up and the automatic fuel pump began to fill him up. Unfortunately, he failed to notice that there was a small sign on the pump, informing people that there was a glitch in its coding. He hummed and thought nothing of it. He sighed as he watched his fuel gauge go from low to medium, then to full. He tried to drive away but yelped as he was held in place.

He whimpered as his fuel tank began to swell, pressing against parts of his altmode. He couldn’t have this happen to him, he just couldn’t! Desperately, he tried to redivert it away to other parts, only to realise his horrible mistakes as various parts of his altmode began to bulge and swell from the excess fuel being forced into them. His seats puffed up and creaked, the stitching and material straining to keep it all contained. He whimpered as he felt his altmode body bulge outwards and get lower to the ground, as it swelled more and more.

Bee put the pedal to the metal and tried again to drive away, only for the fuel pump tube to hold him in place as his altmode continued swelling and groaning, his tyres becoming flatter and flatter. He revved his engine as he desperately tried his best to get away. His revometer and speedometer needles rose more and more as he tried to escape, only for the pipe to snap and Bee to sigh as it disconnected from his gas tank and he quickly shut his gas tank, before breathing a sigh of relief.

However that relief quickly turned to horror as he realised just how much weigh he had put on, groaning as he tried to speed up, before he panted and revved his engine, he tried his best to drive away, groaning as his gas tank gurgled and he let out a loud backfire, black smoke spewing into the air as his tank gurgled and strained, trying to process all the extra fuel that had been stuffed inside it. His seats rumbled and creaked as he drove forward, trying his best to get back to the base with all this extra weight on board.

“Ugh, too damn heavy!” He grunted with another loud backfire, more smoke exploding out of his exhaust pipe into the air as he began to pull out of the fuel station. He grunted and tried to drive further, lifting his suspension up, only for a loud creak to be heard as he dropped to the floor, followed by a loud hiss as his tyres deflated, having had too much weight forced on them. He sighed as he pulled into the siding and opened his comm link, before groaning loudly. “Ratchet, I need a lift back to base!”


	2. Ass Worship - Zach x Tombstone

Tombstone groaned as he dragged Zach to his altmode, smirking as he opened the door and threw him inside the foul smelling stained interior, which was a mix of sweat, cum, musk and gas. He snickered as he climbed in after his human and shut the door, before pushing them down on the backseat, and turning around, wiggling his ass, which was clad in a tight pair of underwear. “You like what you see my dirty human slut?~”, he grinned and wiggled it once more before he sat down on Zach's face, muffling whatever the human was going to say.  
Zach was in pure heaven, groaning and whimpering as his guardian’s massive musky ass was planted directly on his face, replacing the air in the car with a massive blast of musk that made him groan and begin kissing the Autobot's thicc thighs, causing Tombstone to moan and shudder as his ass was worshipped by his favourite human, who simply groaned and shuddered some more as the mech pressed his ass down some more, forcing the stretched Autobot symbol on the back of the underwear to cover the human's face. There was no better feeling than this, being trapped under Tombstone's musky aft.

“Ahhh you feel so good down there worshipping my musky aft! I bet you like that don't you? Being totally submissive and at my total mercy. I could suffocate you on my musk alone!” Tombstone smirked as he pressed his hips down some more, not caring if Zach had anything to say about this. He moaned and bounced as he felt the human trapped beneath his booty begin to kiss it and rub it, lathering it with affection, as if it were a god. “Ahhh that's it human! Give my sexy aft all that loving! I bet you wish you had an ass like that don't you?” Tombstone smirked. 

A muffled “Yes Tombstone!” came from beneath him, no doubt from Zach, who was starting to fall under the mech's spell as the powerful musk wormed its way into his sense and overtook his brain, making him fall into a trance where he would carry out Tombstone's work without a word of protest. “Oooh you smell so good, you know that?” Zach groaned, sniffing in more and more of Tombstone's incredibly thick hypnotic musk. He whined as the holoform above him bounced, making the seat creak loudly at the weight being forced down onto it.

“Ooh you feel so good down there, you know that?” Tombstone snickered again and bounced some more, the seat wheezing and straining as the weight was forced down onto it over and over again. He groaned and sighed when he felt Zach stop the licking and kissing. It was clear that he deserved a treat for doing so well. Tombstone smirked and bounced, pressing his ass hard into the human's face. “Ahh that's it! Keep sniffing and worshipping this amazing ass! After all, that's where you belong!” He smirked, looking down at Zach.


	3. Knifeplay - Reaper x VAXXIA

VAXXIA groaned as he slowly awoke, feeling rather groggy. He opened his eyes, blinking them a few times as he got used to the harsh light, before perking upright as heavy footsteps drew closer to his position, causing him to whimper slightly, before he gasped as Reaper walked into the light, showing off his buff body. VAXXIA looked at his potential captor, breathing heavily. His heart rate skyrocketed. On one hand, Reaper could be here to save him, but on the other hand, he could be here to torture him. But what for? He would get nothing out of it.

“I see you're finally awake! Good. I'm going to teach you a lesson about lying to me and calling me behind my back!” Reaper snapped, watching as his victim squirmed uncomfortably within his bindings, which were secured around his arms and legs, preventing him from moving. He took out a large blade and snickered cruelly, which soon turned into full blown laughter as he watched VAXXIA whimper. “Oh this is going to be soo much fun! This will give you a reminder of why these are so sharp!” He snickered and pressed the knife against VAXXIA's throat, almost drawing blood. 

“Please I didn't mean it!” His victim cried, eyes wide with fear. Perfect. They were at their best when they were afraid! With one motion, Reaper took the knife away and slowly dragged it across VAXXIA's face, causing him to scream, which in turn caused it to slice open his face. “If you stay quiet and don't scream, then this sort of stupid shit won't happen to you! Are we clear on that or do you need some more cuts to let the message really sink in?” He snarled, smirking behind his mask as he cut across VAXXIA's face again. 

His captor whimpered as Reaper drove the blade in again and again, causing more cuts to become visible on his face and lower neck. “Please I'm sorry! I'll never call you names or insult you ever again!” He whimpered, shaking like a leaf as tears pooled in his eyes and ran down his face. He just wanted this awful ordeal to be over and fast! He cried out as the salty tears landed in the fresh cuts, which were still bleeding, causing a new wave of pain to go through him. “Please. I'm begging you. Please stop!” He whimpered quietly. 

“Hmmmm. I think you've learned your lesson!” Reaper smirked, looking at the sliced victim, before waving the blood stained blade in his face. “Lick it.” He cooed, mocking his victim, before grinning with glee as he saw him slowly cleaned it. “Good!” He smirked and the sliced across VAXXIA's cheek, causing him to smirk. “Now that be a lesson. If I EVER find out you've lied to me and insulted me behind my back, I will come for you and next time, it won't be pretty! Understand me?” He snarled, before cutting off the bindings. “Now get out of here!”


	4. Spanking/Whipping - Starscream x Hot Rod

Hot Rod cried out as his aft was struck again, making him whimper and whine as the pain from the blow shot through his systems. There was nothing he could do about it as another blow struck his aft plating and a cruel snicker came from above. He gasped as another harsh smack landed on his aft plates, the area already very sore. “Please stop! It hurts!” He cried, looking up at the ruthless Decepticon who was currently giving him the worst spanking imaginable. He sighed in relief as it stopped, only to cry out as his aft was struck.

Starscream snickered again, smacking the poor racer's aft with a whip, relishing in all the cries of pain that came from the captured Autobot. “You thought because I stopped smacking your aft with my servo that I'd stop smacking you? You thought wrong Autobot!” He snickered as he continued to whip the defenceless mech, taking pleasure from the cruel and twisted situation. He grinned and began to increase the frequency of the whipping, causing some to pierce the armour and attack Hot Rod's thick thighs underneath, which made the racer's blue optics flare brightly at mix of pain and pleasure.

Hot Rod whined and tried his best to stop it from happening, before whimpering pathetically as his aft panel was ripped off, showing off his thicc thighs, which had a small mark from where the whipping had pierced the panel. He winced as the cold air hit his bruised aft, and he whimpered as Starscream began whacking it harshly. The panel had provided some cover from the harsh blows, but this was just awful! His cheeks went more and more purple as each successive blow rained down on them, with no sign of them stopping anytime soon. This was hell. 

“Awww what's the matter little Hot Rod, or should I say little slut?” Starscream grinned as he watched the tied up Autobot try his hardest to snap the bindings. He had heard that spanking was meant to be pleasurable, but this was his enemy, so why did his enemy deserve the privilege of getting an overload out of a disciplinary method? He pulled out a larger whip, but the difference was that this one would give the recipient a small shock when it made contact with them. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this!” He grinned, before striking Hot Rod hard.

The aforementioned mech screamed out as the whip hit him and the crackle of electricity was heard as the whip pulled away, causing him to cry out as his spike thunked against the panel. In digust, Starscream became relentless with the whipping, striking the flamed Autobot's aft left, right and centre, making him whine and cry out as his overload drew closer. The fact that he was getting off on this infuriated Starscream, so he whipped him once more and put the whip away, before walking out of the room. Hot Rod didn't deserve pleasure from being whipped like that.


	5. Feet - Drift x Skids

Drift smirked as he pressed down on Skid's face, his dirty pedes contouring the shape of the other mech's faceplates. “You like that huh? That's where you belong, down there, in the dirt!” He smirked and begun rubbing his dirty pedes across the other mech's face. “Now admit I was wrong and you can get off the floor, or you can stay down there and lick them clean! So what's it's gonna be Skids?” He growled, pressing down a bit more on his faceplates, humming as the dirt was passed from the bottom of those unwashed pedes to poor Skids. 

“Mmmmm! Mmmmph!” was all poor Skids could say at this moment in time. He was currently on the receiving end of the foulest pedes he had ever seen. Dirt and grime covered them and he doubted they had ever been cleaned. He whimpered as they were pressed down harder on his face. There was no way that he was agreeing that Drift was right, but he refused to admit he was wrong! He coughed as the smell from the grimy muddy pedes was getting to him and his optics went wide as he realised he had made a horrible mistake!

With one swift motion, Drift shoved the end of his pede in Skid's mouth, smirking down at him as he felt the mech wiggle and cough. “It's in there now CLEAN IT!” He snarled, before moaning as he felt the licks across the bottom of his pede, cleaning away all the dirt. “Ahh that feels so much better! It's good to have my own personal foot cleaner!” He sneered and altered his position so that Skids was now cleaning the back of the pede, wiggling it every now and then so that Skids could reach every single bit of dirt.

Skids hated this! Drift’s pedes tasted awful, and if he didn't clean them properly, he would be in trouble! He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the now clean pede exit his mouth. This brief feeling of relief was replaced by the feeling of deja-vu as the remaining foul pede was crammed into his mouth, causing him to gag. This one tasted even dirtier! He groaned and began licking it, cleaning off the various bits of mud and dust, sighing as he heard Drift's moans and grunts from above. This was so humiliating! He hoped it ended soon.

Drift sighed as he felt his other pede being cleaned. It felt so good to have some other mech clean his pedes because he was a high ranking mech who deserved treatment. He sniggered as he felt Skids continue licking them, before he shifted positon so that the back part could be cleaned. He grinned and wiggled it a bit, wanting this one equally clean, or else Skids would have to redo them! “There we go little foot slut! See how easy that was?” He grinned, pulling out his now clean pedes and inspecting them thoroughly, before ushering Skids outside.


	6. Cock Worship - Megatron x Tarn

Megatron purred as he looked over Tarn's kneeling form. “It seems that even the best warriors can step out of line!” He growled, fangs bared as Tarn looked up at him, almost like a dog that wanted to please its master, or one that had been scolded and was awaiting punishment. He sighed as he looked at Tarn. “You stepped out of line, do you understand me?” He hissed as he watched the purple mech look up at him, before he glowered at him cruelly. He hummed before thinking, “There is one way you can repay me.” He snickered coldly. 

Tarn watched as Megatron gestured to his crotch plate, which was looking a little bowed out. He had often heard rumours of how well endowed the Decepticon leader was, but he had never expected to be able to see it first hand. The panel was starting to bend outwards, the latches straining. He shuddered as he heard the sound of groaning metal and he looked up at Megatron, who simply smirked. The panel creaked and groaned heavily under the strain before the latches snapped and the panel flew off, narrowly missing Tarn. He breathed a sigh of relief, before gasping. 

IT WAS HUGE! A large metal thick rod with pulsing biolights was staring back at him, with a bead of pre-fluid at the tip. He groaned as he felt Megatron grab his helm and press it against his rock hard spike, causing Tarn to whimper a bit as he felt the hot metal press against his lips, causing him to shudder as he felt Megatron moan and press him down harder, forcing him to give it a lot of kisses and licks, before panting as Megatron lets him go, allowing Tarn to worship at his own pace. “I'm waiting Tarn!” 

Tarn huffed and began kissing Megatron’s spike, throwing in a few licks here and there, wanting to please his boss. He panted and groaned as he felt the spike in front of him thicken and ooze more pre fluid, before it belched up a bit of fluid, which ran down the shaft, and Tarn licked it up. This caused Megatron to groan and his spike to leak more fluid. Tarn didn't care! He just carried on kissing and licking, wanting to please his master. He watched as Megatron's meaty spike bulged, before Megatron moaned as his overload shot through him.

Tarn panted and groaned as several strands of hot transfluid landed on him, whilst the remainder dribbled down Megatron's shaft. “Ohh your spike is so sexy when it's got fluid dribbling down it! Allow me please!” Tarn panted and began licking the fluid off of Megatron's still pulsing spike, moaning as the fluid landed on his glossa. He smiled as he finished licking and began to kiss the spike once more, ignoring the drying transfluid on him. Right now he was interested in making sure that Megatron's massive spike got the attention it deserved. This is where he truly belonged.


	7. Praise - Drift x Rodimus

“Who's a good bot?” Drift grinned as he looked Rodimus, who was currently bouncing on his spike, his arms tied up and chained to the ceiling. His grin became a smirk as he saw Rodimus' spike twitch and swell as he reacted positively to the praise. “You like that don't you? Like being praised, don't you?” He laughed as he saw Rodimus' spike grow a bit more. He snickered and then abruptly stopped thrusting, snickering as he heard Rodimus whine and groan, trying to move in a desperate attempt to get any sort of pleasure. This was torture for Rodimus!

“Please Drift! Please move! This isn't fair on me! Please give me more praise please, I really need it I’m begging you please please!” Rodimus whined, trying bounce on Drift’s still hard spike. This wasn’t fair to him at all! He had been so good all day and he had waited so patiently. He groaned and cried as he did so, whining in protest as his spike started to go limp. How could Drift do this to him? He must have done something wrong, because usually Drift would be all over him, telling him what a good bot he was.

“Aww c’mon, who’s my big strong bot?” Drift cooed, watching as Rodimus began to get hard again, before thrusting a bit, cause the bot to moan out loud. He panted and snickered before he began thrusting in and out of Rodimus hard, causing the red bot to pant and cry out as he felt his valve get brutally fucked. “Ah you’re such a good bot aren’t you Rodimus? Yes, you are! Such a strong and sexy leader!” He grinned, watching as Rodimus’ spike swelled up to full mast and began to leak a bit of pre-fluid. “Who’s a good bot?”

“Oh I am! PLEASE Drift! I'm such a good bot! I need this please I'm begging you!” Rodimus panted, engine roaring as Drift thrusted inside of him, his pace getting more and more brutal, smirking as he heard Rodimus continue to whine and beg like a desperate little sparkling who was denied a treat. Rodimus huffed as his spike began to leak more pre-fluid as Drift fucked him raw. He panted as Drift continued to praise him, his spike bulging as his overload drew closer and closer. He panted and shuddered as his spike began to spew out musky fluid.

Drift smirked as he saw Rodimus cum, and pulled out of him, putting his spike away as he did so. “Ahh there we go! You’re such a good boy, you know that?” He grinned as he watched Rodimus put his spike back in his panel, before he untied the mech’s wrists, snickering as he watched Rodimus stumble and fall flat on his face, still coming down his overload high. “I never even knew you had a praise kink!” He laughed as he heard a muffled ‘shut up’ come from Rodimus. He picked up the red mech and laughed. “Let’s go!”


	8. Fisting - Bluestreak x ?

Bluestreak whimpered as he felt the first digit enter his valve, the walls stretching around the entering appendage. He had wanted to try fisting for a long time, but he had not expected it to be this good! He panted the first digit began to at a slow pace, before they were replaced by a much faster pace. Blue whimpered again as the one digit became two, and his valve stretched a bit more to make room for the extra digits, causing his nodes to tingle as they were brushed by the two digits that began gliding in and out. 

He panted as his spike began to swell, and he quickly began whining as he felt the two digits speed up. Normally, he wouldn't be this excited over getting fisted, but he was on his heat cycle, and he was DESPERATE to be relieved of the stress it was causing him, even if that meant getting fisted. This felt so good, he was finally getting release! He gasped as he felt the two fingers become three and fill his valve some more, causing him to start leaking fluids, coating the unseen mech's fingers, shaking as more delicate sensors were stroked.

“Ahh please! Please I need more of this I'm begging you! Please please please, oh please!” He began babbling as he felt the fingers stroke more and more of the sensitive node clusters in his valve, making his doorwings flutter and twitch as his spike began to dribble fluid. This wasn't fair at all! He needed something, ANYTHING to just reach his overload. Right now he was on the cusp, and this just wasn't fair! He had to be able to overload, or being denied his orgasm would drive him insane! The lubricant dribbled on the berth, soaking the sheets. 

His silent prayer for something bigger than three digits was answered, but not in the way he had expected. He let out a loud yelp as the three fingers were suddenly replaced with a whole fist, which stretched his valve so deliciously and made the blue bot's optics flared in a mixture of pain of pleasure as his valve was stretched to bursting point, capillers straining hard as they tried to cycle down on the fist stretching them. He yelped and groaned, biting down on his knuckles as his spike spilled yet more fluids, before his overload hit him hard.

Fluid sprayed the other mech in the face as Bluestreak finally came, causing the mech to cry out as his orgasm hit him hard, before he panting as his overloard was spent and only a few droplets dribbled down his still pulsating spike. His breathing was laboured and he shuddered a bit. “Ahhh. That was amazing!” He grunted as his spike began to deflate and the fist was extracted from his valve, which made a squishing sound as it did, causing him to shudder, before putting both pieces of equipment away, before smirking. “It’s your turn now!” He snickered coldly.


	9. Lingerie - Swerve x Tracks

“I don't know. Do you really think this looks good on me?” Swerve asked, looking at Tracks. He loved the outfit that the blue mech had picked for him, but he worried that it didn’t look good on him. He giggled a bit as he felt the various ruffles in the skirt, as if in awe of how stunning yet how delicate the material was. He shuddered a bit and walked towards Tracks, rather enjoying the way the material rubbed against his thighs and around his spike and aft panels, almost like a ghost was touching them. It felt absolutely amazing.

“You look absolutely adorable in that ruffled outfit, now come over here and sit in my lap!” Tracks grinned and looked at Swerve, who was blushing like a sparkling. He watched as the mech made his way over to him, before sitting in his lap as instructed. His breathing hitched a bit as he felt the material ghost over his spike panel, before he began running his servos up and down Swerve's form, smirking as he felt the contrast between Swerve's hard metal armour and the soft silky outfit he had on. “Oh wow that feels so smooth!” He purred.

“Are you sure that I look good in this Tracks? I know I've already asked but I just wanted to make sure because- !” Swerve's nervous babbling was promptly cut off by a surprise kiss from Tracks, which caused him to groan. He never knew that Tracks was such a good kisser! He grunted and moaned as the kiss became deeper and more intense, before shuddering as he felt Track's other hand creep up his skirt and rub against his throbbing and rather warm spike panel. He gasped as the kiss broke and he looked at the smug blue mech. 

“I bet you weren't expecting that now, were you Swerve?” Tracks snickered, continuing to rub the other mech's panel, before removing his servo and looking at smaller mech, groaning as he felt Swerve shift in his lap, before he ran his servos over the others chest, grinning as he did so. “Did you know what an amazing kisser you are?” He smiled and continued to rub Swerve's chest, wanting to make sure that the bot was enjoying it too. He grinned as he heard Swerve begin to babble on some more, before he kissed him again to get him silent. 

Tracks broke the kiss and sighed, looking at Swerve “You talk an awful lot, you know that?” He grinned and kissed the top of Swerve's head, before he took him off his lap and gestured to his codpiece, which was starting to bend outwards from the force of a heavy spike pressing against it. Various creaks and groans could be heard as the spike inside began trying its hardest to get out of the confinements it was currently trapped in. Tracks was so hard that it hurt! “Now then Swerve, what are we going to do about this little issue?”


	10. Micro/Macro - Ultra Magnus x Rodimus

Ultra Magnus shifted nervously as he looked down at Rodimus. His recently armour upgrade had put him at 50ft, which was almost three times the size of the flamed mech. Hell, even the end of his pinkie digit would fill Rodimus' valve! He laughed nervously as Rodimus crawled all over him, much like a sparkling would it's creator. “Are you sure this will be acceptable? I don't want to damage you!” He sighed, before picking Rodimus up, still in awe of how much larger he had gotten! “I will try this once, so make the most of it.” He grumbled.

“I'm sure Magnus! Now come on! Fill me up!” He purred, looking back at the larger City Commander, who grinned, before peeling his valve panel off like a tin lid and pressing his digit inside, stretching Rodimus’ valve to its limit, capillers wheezing as they were stretched wide by the single digit, causing Rodimus to moan and try his hardest to cling onto something, anything, to get purchase so he could buck back against Magnus’ colossal digit and get more pleasure out of it. “Ooooh you're so big!” He huffed, his spike swelling rapidly and thunking against his panel hard.

Magnus shifted roughly, causing more of his digit to enter Rodimus' valve, causing the red and orange mech to cry out as his spike pressed painfully against his panel, before it was shifted aside and his spike came shooting out. His spike hard as a rock, and dripping a lot of pre, which coated the spike and dribbled between his thighs, with some of it landing on Magnus' finger. This caused the larger mech to wiggle his finger and make Rodimus whimper and whine as he felt the movements go over so many clusters and make his spike leak more. 

“Ah please Magnus, I'm begging you! I've been a good bot! You just can't do all this to me and then leave me at a cliffhanger without being able to release! Surely you must know what that's like?” Rodimus whimpered and shuddered, looking at Magnus with large pleading optics, which then flared as he felt Magnus press more of his digit in, which caused his overload to finally crash through him as his spike pumped out jet after jet of transfluid, which coated the back wall. Rodimus panted and huffed in relief, whilst Magnus simply smirked at the worn bot. 

“You think my digit inside you was something?” He grinned as he pulled his finger out and watched Rodimus hastily cover both his overstretched valve and his leaking spike back up before he continued. “Wait till I get you stretched enough to take my spike!” He gestured to his panel, which was pressing outwards slightly, chuckling at Rodimus' shocked face. He then leaned in closer and smirked. “That's only at a semi too!” He then got up off the floor and walked towards the door, making sure to give Rodimus a good show. “See you around, you naughty kinky bot!”


	11. Sounding - Optimus Prime

Optimus smirked and gently began inserting the metal rod, shuddering at the sensations, as he felt his urethral tract slowly stretch around the rod. His spike began bulging slightly as the metal tube slowly made its way down his massive spike, causing him to groan in delight as he felt the rod hit various sensors and nodes inside his spike, and he whimpered as he felt it hit the bottom. He took his hand off the rod and watched as his now thicker spike trembled and bulged, some fluid making its way out the top and spilling down his member.

“Ahh yes!” He growled, loving the feeling of his spike swelling and straining around the rod. He groaned and grabbed the top part and began pulling it out, moaning as he felt the sensors along his urethra getting stroked by the rod, which almost made him overload on the spot, but he managed to regain his composure, finally pulling the top out of his spike, before crying out at the strange feeling. He had never tried sounding before, and it felt so strange, yet so pleasurable at the same time. He wheezed as he grabbed his spike and start rubbing. 

It felt so strange, and he gave it a testing squeeze, making him moan loudly as he felt the feeling of overload come at him full force. How had he been able to orgasm after only one rod? Maybe it was down to it being a new kink. He cried out in ecstasy as he felt his overload almost bowl him over with how fast it came at him. He watched as thick and musky spurts of transfluid shot out of the end of his stretched spike, making him whine and groan, falling flat on his back, his spike flowing.

He snickered as he eyed up the dirty, pre soaked rod that he had just pulled out of his spike, before he picked it up and stuck his glossa, giving it a little lick, groaning as the mix of pre and transfluid danced on his glossa, making him immediately want more. He didn't care if anyone caught him! He growled as the taste vanished, as he was about to take another lick, before he stopped, and reached over for another rod. He lined it up with his spike and began to feed it down, moaning as the larger rod tingled.

He whined and groaned as his urethra was stretched more to accommodate the massive rod he had just inserted. It felt so painful yet so good, but he couldn't help but push his luck by pressing a little deeper, whimpering when his secondary orgasm hit him full force, his massive overload spraying the rod clean out of his spike, making him whine as the transfluids sprayed out like a high pressure hose, coating Optimus' berth and some of the wall and floor with the sticky musky mess. He sighed and looked at the damage done, feeling incredibly embarrassed about it.


	12. Rimming - Optimus Prime x Bumblebee

“Look I said I was sorry!” Bumblebee whimpered, before Optimus threw him on the berth and turned him over, before stirring on Bee's helm. “I MMMMMPH!” Bee was cut off as Optimus' afthole was pressed over his mouthplates, causing him to shudder in disgust. Bumblebee's little berth whined and sagged under all this extra weight. It had not been designed to hold this much weight, but Optimus didn't care! He listened to Bumblebee's whining and complaining, smirking as it grew louder and more frantic. He shifted his hips, and pressed down more on Bumblebee, smirking as the bots complaining ceased.

“I don't hear you doing anything down there Bumblebee!” He laughed coldly. “Now you either start kissing my aft and begging for an apology for your disgusting actions a week ago, or I may use you as a seat until you have learned your lesson! Now if you want to get out of this, then do as I say or else I'll shrink you down and stuff you up there permanently! You got that you pathetic waste of space?” He snickered, grinding his aft back and forth, before his optics flared as Bumblebee hesitantly began to lick his tight afthole.

This was awful, but he knew he had to do as Optimus said so that he could get this over and done with! He groaned in disgust as he licked the Autobot leader's afthole, not liking the taste of diesel and other things. Although it had long been his fantasy to rim the leader, now that he was doing it, it was nothing like his fantasy. He expected to enjoy this unique form on punishment, but instead it was grim as all Pit! He whined in embarrassment and disgust, before he continued the rather filthy task of rimming his Prime.

“Ahhhh there we go!” Optimus purred as he felt Bumblebee resume licking, before his optics flared brightly when the smaller yellow bot stuck his glossa up the Autobot leader's aft. He hadn't expected Bumblebee to do anything like that! He wiggled his hips and grinded them onto the minibot's face, the small berth creaking and groaning under the excess pressure Optimus was putting on it. The leader then decided to get adventurous with the rimming, and began to bounce, snickering and moaning as he felt Bumblebee's glossa stick in and out of his aft, as well as the berth protesting. 

“Mmmmph!” Bumblebee cried out as he felt the Autobot leader's aft slam into him over and over again, the berth weakening at a faster rate. He whimpered pathetically as he watched that massive blue aft slam into him over and over again, still determined to lick it until Optimus said he was forgiven. He froze when Optimus stopped bouncing and he heard a sigh from above and Optimus got off his face, the berth creaking loudly in relief. He stood up, feeling dizzy from his little escapade. He watched as Optimus smirked at him. “Was that a good apology Prime?”


	13. Weight Gain - Tracks

‘To say that Tracks had put on a few pounds was being nice. To say he had put on some weight was treading on thin ice and to say he'd gotten larger was asking for death.’ The bright blue Corvette mused, thinking of something he had overheard earlier that day. He rolled his optics and reached for another packet of dark chocolate Energon cookies, ripping it off as if it were a present on Christmas Day and grabbing a few, before shovelling them into his maw, chewing them as if they were the last bits of food on the planet.

He grinned as he looked down at his larger frame, humming as he finished the packet. Wait what? His optics went wide as he noticed the now empty packet of cookies. He sighed and threw the packet in the bin, before looking on his internal chronometer. Dang it, it was almost time for him to go out on patrol! He sighed as he tried to transform to his altmode, only to stop as a loud grinding sound was heard from several of his gears. Growling, he tried again and whimpered as several cogs strained and shuddered, before resuming the process. 

Tracks strained and groaned again, before the stuck cogs resumed their work, wincing as he tried to transform without causing too much pain. He sighed in relief as he finally finished transforming and started his engine. He groaned as he tried to move forward, only for his engine to backfire. Primus, he HAD gained weight! Sighing, he tried to transform, only to get stuck. This reminded him of the time he crashed into a street lamp and was then almost carved up into auto sushi. That had not been a fun experience! Growling in frustration, he began to transform again.

Several minutes (and a lot of groaning and hissing in pain) later, Tracks was back to his bipedial mode. “I am never doing that again!” He huffed, out of breath from what used to be a simple task of going from one mode to the other. ‘This is a disgrace!’ He thought, not liking how suddenly painful it had become to change between a car and a robot. “Frag this. I fancy a snack. All this hard work has worked up an appetite!” He sighed and trudged over to the fridge, opening it and looking over the food inside hungrily.

He wasted no time grabbing a cake slice from the middle shelf in the door and gnawing on it, not caring about the flavours or what it was made of. All he knew was that he needed food and he needed it now! “Mmmmph, that is some Primus-damned good cake!” He sighed as he carried on looking at all the delicious morsels of food! “Hmmmm I'm wonder what else is in here!” He snickered before grabbing some more cake and eating it, before he shut the door hard and let out a loud and rather wet belch. “Ahhh, that’s better!”


	14. Choking - Prowl x Jazz

Prowl gasped as Jazz tightened his hands around his throat, his optics flickering slightly, whilst his spike was rock hard and dripping loads of pre-fluid. He whimpered out of fear as Jazz's cruel and twinkling optics bore into his, a cruel smirk plastered across the grey mech's face as he released the tightening grip for a moment, but only for a moment, before Prowl was struggling once again for breath. There was something about being choked that just made him so desperately horny. He gasped as black dots began to appear in his vision, him groaning in pain and pleasure.

“Ahhh you fucking love this you dirty little cop!” Jazz sneered, looking at Prowl with hungry optics. Who would've ever guessed that stuck up, innocent, law abiding Prowl would have a fetish for being choked? Jazz smirked as he saw Prowl meekly nod his head, his optics flickering a bit, before releasing his grip on the black and white mech. Jazz laughed as Prowl intook a sharp gasp of air and smirked as he looked at him. “There we are Prowl! Feeling better are we my little police enforcer?” He laughed as he kissed Prowl, before he threw him down. 

Prowl growled as the black spots vanished from his vision and he kissed Jazz deeply, making the saboteur moan and bite his lip, drawing Energon from both parties. Prowl murred and broke the kiss, before he looked up at Jazz. He laughed, and reversed the position so that Jazz was being pressed into the berth. Prowl then leant forward and wrapped his hands around Jazz's throat, tightening his grip, making him moan as his spike dripped onto Jazz's crotch plate, which was starting to bend outwards heavily, with Jazz's spike swelling and pressing against it, liking this new dominant Prowl.

“Ahhh Prowl!” Jazz gasped as Prowl began to choke him, the panel now reaching it's breaking point as it tried to contain the monster spike that was within it. Jazz snickered and slid his panel back, his massive spike shooting out, colliding with Prowl's, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure as they wiggled and Prowl loosened his grip briefly, only to tighten it hard, making Jazz cry out, before his overload hit him, causing his spike to spew out gobs of transfluid, coating Prowl's spike, before he grabbed hold of Prowl's massive bulging spike and jerking it. 

Prowl whimpered and keened as his overload crashed through him. He shuddered and collapsed, panting and whining as his spike spewed out loads and loads of transfluid, which sprayed over Jazz's midsection, before he held onto him, kissing him. “Ahhh you're so fucking beautiful! He panted and whimpered again, unable to do anything but lie there as his overload took him, leaving him clinging to Jazz and shaking, before he kissed him again. “Mmmm you taste so good Jazz!” He moaned, before he broke the kiss and looked at Jazz intently. There were was nowhere else he would rather be!


	15. Uniforms - Rodimus x Drift

Drift grinned as he looked over himself in the mirror. Who would've guessed that he looked so hot in an army uniform? It was rather tight though, but he loved how it hugged his thighs, and strained at the seams to keep it all in. He rubbed the fabric, grinning as he saw the figure of Rodimus approach from behind and wrap his arms around his waist, stroking his frame. “Oooh Rodimus you know exactly where to touch me, you dirty mech!” He laughed and watched as the mech continued the explore his uniform clad body, making noises of approval.

“You look so stunning like this! I think you should wear stuff like this more often!” Rodimus smirked, leading the samurai away from the mirror, in awe of how tight the uniform was. If he listened closely, he could the fabric straining and the stitching groaning in protest, which made it hotter for him. It was if the uniform couldn't contain his thick thighs or meaty aft, which stretched out the back of the uniform, warping it. “Come on, let’s have some fun with this uniform! What do you say Drift?” Rodimus smirked as he watched Drift nod in approval. 

“You can start by kissing my uniform and calling me sir!” Drift growled, before laying down on the berth, grinning cruelly at the blue and purple mech, and wagging his finger, as he beckoned the mech to come closer and do as he promised, or else he would be punished for disobeying his orders. He watched intently as Rodimus bent down and began to kiss the uniform, shuddering at the unique sensation as the soft material pressed against his armour plating, the fabric pulling taut. “Good bot. However, you're forgetting something important aren't you?” He snickered as Rodimus stopped suddenly. 

“I'm sorry sir!” He gasped. How could he have forgotten that? Drift only wanted two things: to have his uniform kissed and to be called sir, and he had failed in doing so, making him feel inadequate. “I deserve to be punished for disobeying my orders and not calling you sir when you requested!” He sighed, then yelped in surprise as Drift grabbed hold of his helm and pressed it against the crotch of the uniform, followed by a quietly whispered, but very harsh threat. Rodimus whimpered in fright and immediately began licking the fabric, not wanting anything to happen. 

“Ahhh that's it! Such a good little bot!” Drift growled, pressing down on Rodimus' helm, to ensure that he couldn't escape. “This is where you truly belong! Servicing me and telling me what a sexy bot I am!” He snarled and yanked on the mech, eliciting a cry of fear and pain from Rodimus. He didn't feel guilty at all and he relished in the idea of being in control. “That's it Rodimus, you just keep that pretty face of yours buried down there!” He smirked and sighed as the kisses kept coming, never slowing down. This was the life!


	16. Nipple Play - Sam x Bumblebee

“Ahh! Sam, for a human, you sure know a lot about Cybetronian anatomy!” Bee gasped, looking down at Sam, before whining as Sam traced a finger over his left headlight, making the yellow bot squirm. Bumblebee wiggled as Sam began to trace intricate patterns over his headlight. He couldn't believe that one human could know so much about their species, but then again – “Ahhhh!” Bee gasped as Sam licked the headlight, completely throwing off his train of thought. He wished he'd never told Sam how sensitive they were! He watched as the human on his chest continuing licking, moaning softly.

Sam grinned as he licked the glass. It was common sense really. Bee's headlights were shaped a lot like nipples, so there was a chance that they were sensitive like them. However, Sam didn't know that Bumblebee could reroute sensors from one area to the other. So whilst Sam had assumed that they were always this sensitive, Bumblebee had rerouted various sensors to the headlights so that he could feel maximum pleasure from simple things like cleaning and washing. Sam grinned and continued licking the wet glass, liking all the little chirrs and whines coming from his large yellow guardian.

Bumblebee whined from the loss of Sam's tongue on his headlight, before crying out as he felt in on the other headlight, with Sam trying to be clever and do a pattern, which caused such unique and delicious sensations to run through the bot's frame, making him shudder and whimper as his spike began to swell and press against his panel, which bulged out at the pressure, forcing Bee to push it aside to release some stress on it. He smirked as he looked at Sam, who didn't take any notice and continued licking, causing pre-fluid to well up quickly.

As Sam continued licking, the spike throbbed and bulged. The fluids began to build up as Bee's overload drew closer and closer. He would normally last longer, but Sam was just too damn talented at this stuff to make him last a normal amount of time before his overload crashed into him. “Ahh you like that don't Bee? You're such a naughty Camaro aren't you?” He smirked and continue licking, unaware of Bee's swelling spike behind him. He groaned as he felt a jet of hot fluid hit him, before moaning as the garage filled with a new musky smell.

The jet of fluid was followed by several hot spurts, causing Sam to moan in pleasure as Bee's orgasm hit him and covered him in the yellow bots juices. His cry was drowned out by a loud honk and the blaring of a car alarm from Bee, who whined and keeled as his overload shot through him like a bullet, his body wracked by the spasms. Bumblebee panted and quickly disabled the car alarm and his horn, lest someone were to come rushing in and find them like this. Sam grinned as he looked at the Camaro. “You're so bad!”


	17. Collared - Zach x Tombstone

Zach let out a gasp as he felt the seatbelt wrap around his neck, and pull taut, reminiscent of a collar around a dog's neck. “Ah Tombstone! What the flaming hell are you doing?” He gasped as he looked at the dash of his guardian, who simply chuckled and pulled the belt a little tighter. This action made the human in the backseat shudder a bit as he felt the Decepticon bounce on his shocks a bit, wanting to tease his human a bit before the real fun began. This was nothing short of torture! He needed an answer now!

“Ooh, someone's feel a little pent up today!” Tombstone grinned, using the belt to pull the human down so that he was laying across the backseat, his face buried into the black fabric, muffling all of his cries and further questions. That's where he belonged! Down there, worshipping the seats and giving them tons of kisses and praises. That human should be grateful that he was letting him live! Normally he would have stuffed them in his trunk and let them suffocate. “You don't know how lucky you are human! Normally I- ”, this was cut off by a gurgle.

That gurgle became a loud rumble, before some foul and rather musky gas exploded into the cabin, quickly replacing the air in there with exhaust and processed energon. FFFFFRRRRRTTTT! “Ahhh that feels so much better! Wouldn't you agree human?” Tombstone snickered as he felt another burst of gas escape, adding to the pungent and foul air. The smell clung to the seats, which was unfortunate for the human who was tied up in his backseat. PPPRRRAAAPPPP! “Oh that felt amazing!” The mech snickered, bouncing on his shocks, as if mixing the smells and making life worse for poor pathetic Zach.

Tombstone snickered as he heard the sound of the human sniffing in his filthy gas. “You know, that is the thing you're good for! Why should I waste my time arguing with you when I can have you back there sniffing all my disgusting backfires, like the pathetic and rather vile organic you are!” He laughed and listening intently as more sniffing was heard. “I might just put you behind my aft armour so you can have this stink constantly, since you seem to be so in love with it!” He laughed cruelly, ignoring the whining coming from the human.

Getting bored of the sniffing, Tombstone decide to pull Zach away from the seat, watching as he gasped a bit, finally smelling something other than Tombstone's filthy backfires. “That feels better. This is what you're good for!” He growls condescendingly, looking at the zoned out expression written on the human's face. “HUMAN!” He roars, causing the human to flinch and bang it's helm on his headliner. That felt good, insulting the human and making him smell his gas. He snickered as another rumble was heard, before he shoved the human's face back into the seat cushion. “Now get sniffing fleshbag!”


	18. Fucking Machine - TFP Knockout

Knockout groaned as he flicked a switch and felt the machine whirr into life. He moaned as the large false spike attached to it began to thrust in and out of his valve, making him shudder in pleasure. Taking note of the controls to his left, he spotted that there were four levels of control, with the fourth being listed as the valve destroyer. “Pfft! Valve destroyer!” He laughed, doubting that the machine could actually do that much damage. He groaned as he turned up the dial and he felt the massive false spike begin to go faster inside him.

The faster speed caused his spike to harden and press against his panel as it filled with energon. He panted as various sensors and nodes inside his stretched valve were rubbed by the spike as it went in and out of him. “Ahhhhh!” He gasped as he felt the struck nodes send stimulating tingles throughout his whole frame, making him keen and shudder as the spike went in and out, the speed increasing slightly. He groaned again, now unsatisfied with the quicker speed, before he pushed it up another level. Knockout then let out a loud gasp as it sped up.

He whimpered and shuddered as he felt the spike inside him speed up again, and he moaned as his valve began to leak lubricants, the false spike making a lewd squishing noise each time it went inside his valve, making him whine and pant, his glossa hanging out of his mouth as his valve was fucked raw by his home made sex machine! “Ahhh so fucking good!” He moaned loudly, as he wrapped his hand around his hard spike and began to jerk off, enjoying the feeling of jerking off whilst being fucked raw like the little slut he was.

Deciding to see what the last setting was like, Knockout turned the dial all the way up and cried out as the spike began slamming in and out of his valve brutally, causing the lubricant production to double, with the excess coating the false spike and dribbling onto the machine, a musky smell filling the room. He tried to form a sentence, but he found that he couldn't. The rough fucking was so good that it was cutting off his ability to speak, as the spike was hitting his ceiling node with every thrust. Knockout knew he wouldn't last long.

He was right. With a loud whining cry, he came, his bulging spike shooting out jet after jet of warm sticky transfluid, which came as a complete shock, since he hadn't produced any pre-fluid. He huffed, his powerful overload wracking his body, before he powered down the machine and shakily climbed off, grinning as he saw the soaked machine. He then walked out the room and shut the door, feeling rather refreshed after his brutal sex session no-one would know about this. It was his dirty little secret, and he intended to keep it that way, no matter the cost.


	19. Public - G1 Kup x Sunsteaker

Kup cried out in shock as Sunstreaker tackled him. It was no secret that the yellow frontliner had a thing for him, and now that he was on his heat cycle, the timing seemed perfect. “Sunstreaker!” He half yelled, half murmured, still reeling from the shock of being tackled in the middle of the rec-room. It would've been fine if the room had been empty, but it was full of mechs, all of whom were now staring at the couple on the floor. Kup blushed heavily, but cried out as Sunstreaker planted his lips on him, silencing the older mech.

Sunstreaker grinned as he got the older mech to finally stay silent, before he ran one servo down Kup's body and began rubbing his panel, making the dark grey Autobot whine and gasp into the kiss. He then broke the kiss and retracted his panel, allowing his bulging, golden spike to spring out, dripping with pre-fluid as its owner got excited. He wanted to take the older Autobot right here in front of everyone, to show them who was the boss. “You need to be taught a lesson Kup!” Sunstreaker snickered as he saw Kup's panel open, showing his valve.

Kup went to protest, only to moan as he felt the massive golden spike slam into him, stretching his valve walls, making him cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as it was forced to adapt to the size of the spike being stuffed inside of it. “Ahhhh! Sunstreaker! You're soo big it hurts!” He cried out, whimpering as the gold Autobot thrusted in and out of him at a brutal pace. His valve walls stretched and strained as he felt the spike go in and out, the walls flexing and contorting in rhythm with the harsh thrusts.

Sunstreaker smirked, continuing to thrust in and out of the pick-up, enjoying all of the little moans and whines that were coming from Kup as he went in and out of him. “Ahhh you're so good you know that?” He panted as he carried on thrusting in and out, not caring if it was being recorded. He whined and cried as his overload crashed into him, his spike shooting red hot jets of fluid into Kup's valve. “Ahhhh yes!” He groaned and huffed, collapsing onto Kup as his orgasm wracked through him. “You're such a good bot!” He purred loudly.

The orgasm, combined with the words of praise from Sunstreaker pushed Kup over the edge, who cried as his orgasm hit him like a train. His valve spasmed around the gold frontliner's spike, who groaned into him, before they locked lips and kiss as the orgasm overtook Kup, who went limp as the force knocked him offline briefly, before he rebooted. He groaned as Sunstreaker put his half hard spike away, some of the excess fluid dribbled out of his stretched valve, making him shut the panel hastily. He then rose to his feet and grinned. He really enjoyed that!


	20. Dirty Talk - Zach x Tombstone

Tombstone snickered as he looked at Zach, wanting to teach the disobedient human a lesson. “So you like insulting me behind my back do you? Don't lie to me either because I've seen those messages! You should be ashamed of yourself, you dirty stinky slut! Acting like I'm the best thing to my face, then tell your friend how much my interior smells! Well maybe if you cleaned me then we wouldn't be in this situation now, would we?” He snickers and picks the small human up. “You're nothing but a dirty slut for me to enjoy aren't you human?”

Zach whimpered as he felt the harsh words hit him like bullets. However, he knew that the big mech was playing with him. He had long ago revealed to his guardian that he loved being spoken down to, and Tombstone had started to slip little derogatory comments in every now and then, especially when his charge had company over, or he was in awkward situations. “Please Tombie! I've been such a stinky slut! I need to be punished for disobeying your orders and revealing you to my friend online!” He flinched as he heard an angry growl come from Tombstone. 

“YOU DID WHAT?” The large bot roared, transforming and pressing the human's face into his seat cushion, smirking as he heard the pathetic little whimpers coming from the human. “I have fucking TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT MY EXISTENCE HAVEN'T I?” He snapped, smirking to himself. He knew that Zach was loving this. “Since you've identified yourself as my stinky slut in so many messages, maybe it's time that I make that fact come true so that you don't like a liar!” Before Zach had chance to ask what he meant, a loud rumbling shook the black Mustang. 

A large cloud of dirty gas shot out of the exhaust pipe as well as the vents, soaking the interior. Zach whimpered as the smell sank into the seats and added to the foul smells already embedded into the seats. “Ahh you smell that you stupid stinky slut? That's all you deserve to sniff because you're my worthless human!” The Decepticon sneered, letting out some more foul gas, snickering as he felt the stinky cloud soak into the headliner and the carpets. “You’ll be sniffing all of this later!” He laughed, bouncing and throwing the human onto the stinky floor.

Zach whimpered as his face was shoved into the foul carpet, coughing as the rank smells hit him like a train. He had never smelt the carpet, but he had guessed how bad they were with all the mud he had tracked in over the months. He whined as he heard more foul insults come from Tombstone, knowing that every one was true. He huffed in the foul stench, groaning and crying out as he was allowed no bits of fresh air, being forced to sniff the rank carpets non stop. After all, he was the Decepticon's stinky smelly slut.


	21. Food Play - Shockwave x Soundwave

Shockwave smirked as he put the plate of cupcakes down. Soundwave had been working so hard over the past few orns, and the third in command had been incredibly busy with Megatron's orders, so why not treat him to a batch of freshly prepared cupcakes to thank him for his efforts? The purple bot grinned as he sat down to Soundwave, before picking up a freshly baked cupcake and gesturing for the TIC to open wide. “Come on Soundwave! You've been working so hard and doing stuff like denying this treat I baked for you just isn't fair!” Shockwave pouted.

Soundwave grinned and eagerly took the treat, humming as he bit into it. The flavours exploded in his mouth as his glossa went over the delicious treat. He had to hand it to Shockwave, the scientist certainly knew how to create a delicious batch of treats when he wanted to! He quickly swallowed it down and took another bite of the cupcake, moaning a bit as he got a mouthful of creamy frosting, which was rich in flavour and so fluffy. He grinned and took yet another bite, before he put it in his mouth whole and chewed mightily, smirking.

Shockwave had a large smile on his face, before he took another cupcake and snickered, smacking the third's hand as the blue mech tried to take it away from him. “Let me feed it to you! You've been working so hard and you haven't had the chance to take a break, so this is my chance to spoil you rotten! Now open wide Soundwave!” Shockwave commanded, before placing the cupcake on the other mech's glossa and watching as he closed his mouth. “This one is chocolate chip. One of your favourites, if I recall correctly? Anyway, eat up!” He cooed.

Soundwave was unable to say anything as he chewed the cupcake, loving the contrast in flavours between the first one and this one, as the combination of chocolate chips, the strawberry frosting from the first cupcake, and the white frosting on this one melded together in an explosion of deliciousness as he continued chewing, loving the way the flavours mixed. He grinned as he saw another cupcake headed his way and he eagerly opened his mouth, closing his optics beforehand, wanting to experience the flavour in full. He whined as the aforementioned cupcake never materialised, and he opened one optic.

There, in front of him, with the perfect representation of innocence, sat Shockwave. He was currently gnawing away on the cupcake. This wasn't fair! It looked so delicious and now he couldn't have it! Soundwave began moping, even going so far as to put on the puppy dog eyes to try and get another cupcake, or at least a piece of the one that Shockwave was currently eating. He purred when Shockwave broke a piece off of it and fed him. It tasted so scrumptious, and he practically leapt on the scientist to have more. He was a greedy mech!


	22. Impact Play - Ironhide x Ratchet

Ironhide gasped and yelled as Ratchet kicked his chest, the Autobot logo denting heavily as his pede slammed into it, chipping away some of the bright red paint, revealing the gray metal underneath. “Ah Ratch, when I said impact play I meant whipping! Why are you denting me up? Do you get a thrill out of this or something?” He groaned, only to be cut off by another kick, which knocked away some more of the paint, with more metal being shown. “Primus dammit mech! Answer me instead of kicking me!” He growled, only to be winded by another kick.

Ratchet smirked as he looked down at Ironhide. “Don’t tell me you're not enjoying it! You suggested it in the first place, and besides, I’m kicking you in places where the damage is only superficial and you can be repaired easily. What, you think I'd kick you in a space that would result in long lasting damage?” He sneered, kicking Ironhide a few times, with several dents forming and a lot of paint chipping off, the red flakes falling to the floor. “Now lie there and accept that this is what you wanted Ironhide!” This was followed by another kick.

Ironhide groaned, barely having time to react before a fist came down on him, creating another dent and making him moan. He had never expected the medic to rise to the occasion. He was used to Ratchet's rather uncaring bedside manner, but adding in punches and kicks made it incredibly sexy, causing Ironhide to moan as his body was struck over and over again. The red mech's spike began to inflate and press against his panel, before Ratchet delivered a hard kick to Ironhide's windshield, which cracked and caved in, but didn't shatter, drawing out another loud moan from him. 

Ratchet grinned, before yelping as Ironhide pinned him to the floor, and began punching him heavily, new dents appearing all over the white mech's body, making him whine and groan as he felt the metal dent and collapse under the force of the blows as they caused the paint to chip off and fall to the floor, mixing with the red flakes on there. “You like that don't you? Getting the scrap beaten out of you!” Ironhide growled, laughing as he rained down more blows on Ratchet, the white mech's windshield cracking and shattering, shards of broken glass going everywhere.

Ratchet smirked, before grabbing Ironhide's fist and kissing him deeply, digging his servos into the red mech's back, creating a set of dents in the armour. Ratchet groaned into the kiss and smirked as he felt the red mech's lips crash into his as the kiss deepened. “Mmmmmmph!” He cried out, before whimpering as he felt several dents being formed in his hips. There was no doubt that Ironhide still wanted to try something, even if his lips were currently tied up with Ratchet's. He grunted as the kiss finished, and he looked up at Ironhide. “Ready for round two?”


	23. Master/Slave - Zach x Io

Zach whimpered as the unknown mech picked him up an examined him closely. Was this the new mech his friend had told him about? He seemed rather good looking, with heterochromia being present as this mech had one golden optic and one emerald green optic which shone brightly, as well as two massive silver fangs that were dripping with Energon. He groaned a bit as he could smell something, and he shuddered as he realised that it was a mix of musk and dirt. “Who- who are you?” He managed to stammer out, feeling a mixture of fright and excitement. 

“I'm Io, your friend's guardian and you're my little toy for today! Now are you going to be a good boy, or am I going to make you obey me like you should?” The black and grey mech smirked coldly, before he placed him on his chair, which was nothing more than a black office chair. He then wiggled his hips and looked down at the small human. ”Now if you're going to be a good little slave, then you have to service my thighs by giving them all the love and attention that they rightfully deserve!” Io snickered.

Zach was about to complain or ask why he had to serve the new mech's thighs, before he was cut off as the big guy sat down, the chair moaning and whining at the excess weight as it sagged and creaked loudly. Io's massive thighs overfilled the chair, pressing the arms out slightly, making them bulge and strain at the seams as they desperately tried to contain it. Io simply wiggled and bounced, before letting out a rank fart, the chair whining and groaning as it was forced to accept more rank gas from the massive mech's thick and muscly thighs.

Io snickered and shook from side and let out another foul blast of gas, smirking as his tank rumbled loudly. He grunted and strained, before a loud gurgling noise being heard as Zach desperately wiggled, wanting to get out of this awful predicament. He had enjoyed his time with Io, but now he wanted to get back to Tombstone and relay all his experiences. He yelled as a final blast of nasty smelly gas hit him in the face, before the tall mech got up, the chair wheezing and groaning as the heavy gassy mech finally got off of it.

“There ya go little slave, now you've finally got a taste of a real mech’s gas! Now run along to your little Mustang and sniff his pathetic farts you stupid little slave!” Io smirked and grabbed the foul smelling human, making him laugh at the smell coming off of the poor human. Zach groaned as he was set on the floor, feeling woozy from all the stink. He then pulled out his phone, and dialled Tombstone, shaking a bit. “Tombie? Can you come pick me up?” He groaned loudly. It was going to take ages to clean him up completely!


	24. Bathing - Wheeljack x Bulkhead

Wheeljack grinned as he drove into the base, his filthy altmode dragging in mud and all sorts of dirt. He smirked and wiggled a bit, listening as some of the mud fell off his alt and went on the floor, as well as his filthy tyre tracks going on the concrete floor. “Ahhhhh! That was a good drive! I must do that again sometime, because that was hands down, the best drive I have ever been on!” He laughed and let out a bit of gas, as some leaves and dirt flew out his exhaust and whacked into the wall.

Bulkhead sighed and looked at Wheeljack’s grubby car form, before he grabbed a large bucket, a hose and a sponge. “You're disgusting, you know that Wheeljack? I'm going to clean you up, so don't transform, otherwise the dirt will get in your gears and it will be impossible to remove!” He sighed, before filling the bucket up with water and discarding the hose, as it would only spray ice cold water over the other Autobot, which would make matters worse. He then added some soap into it and made sure it was nice and hot. “Ready for your bath Jackie?” 

Wheeljack grinned as he watched Bulkhead fill the bucket up. “Oh Bulkhead, you do take such good care of me!” He laughed and watched as the large bucket got closer and closer to the top with warm soapy water. For a second, he was worried it would overflow, but he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the water shut off and the bucket was placed next to him, but there was no sponge. His thought process was quickly cut off as the sponge landed inside the bucket, causing some of the water to overflow and splash his hood.

Bulkhead smirked, before he grabbed the sponge and began to wipe away the dirt on Wheeljack's altmode, the red, white and green paint showing through. “Ahh there we go! How does that feel Wheeljack?” He laughed when he heard no response from the other mech, and he laughed as he heard snoring coming from the sports car. It seemed that Wheeljack had enjoyed this so much that he had fallen asleep. Bulkhead chuckled as he continued washing the mech, humming a tune whilst he worked. Slowly, most of the mud was removed from the sleeping mech, allowing him to shine.

Several hours later, Wheeljack awoke, still in the hangar. He grinned as he saw that he was all clean and shiny. Bulkhead always took such good care of him. He would really reward him tonight, right after he went for a drive. He laughed to himself as he started up his engine and reversed, before driving out of the hangar and onto the road. He may have just been cleaned by Bulkhead (a job that took a lot of time, no doubt), but now he felt like getting dirty again! “Time for me to repeat the process all over again!”


	25. Olfactophilia - Bulkhead x Wheeljack

Bulkhead groaned as he rubbed his aching overstuffed tank. Himself and Wheeljack had been binging heavily the past few days and lounging out on the couch. Said couch was currently sagging and very squished as the two overstuffed mechs were sprawled out across the top of it. The cushions wheezed at the excess weight being forced onto them. He smirked as he heard Wheeljack's tank grinding and growling as it tried to process all of the food crammed inside it. He then watched as Wheeljack let out a lshufren to one side, msmirking some more as theoud belch and wiggled his hips, causing the couch to creak more.

The red, white and green mech shifted, smiling as a strong smell began to fill the room, causing him to groan. “Ahhh Bulky, you smell that? That's the smell of real musk!” He snickered and shifted, humming as he felt the couch cushion beneath him hiss and strain. “You feel that you worthless couch? That's all you're good for! Sitting there and taking mine and Bulkhead's foul musk, you pile of scrap!" He was suddenly cut off by a rather loud gurgle coming from his tank. A loud, stinky storm was brewing.

The loud gurgle was suddenly cut off by a rather harsh backfire, which was subsequently forced into the cushion, which wheezed and strained as it had to suffer from the extra gas. Wheeljack simply smirked and grinded his hips into the cushion. “You like that you filthy seat? That's all you're good for! Staying there and dealing with my aft!” This small rant was accompanied by another loud backfire, which made the whole couch tremble and sag. “Think this thing can hold up to your gas?” He laughed and nudged Bulkhead, who smirked loudly and grunted, a loud gurgle sounding. 

Bulkhead snickered as loud and brassy fart erupted from his aft, the whole couch trembling, the legs bending inwards (almost snapping). He sniffed the air and moaned as he smelt the mix of his gas and Wheeljack's, as well as the sports car's musk, which made the green bot horny. He moaned and pushed back into the already sagging couch, ignoring the cries of protest that came off of it. “Oh shut up you stupid couch!” He growled, letting out another fart, laughing as he felt it sag some more. This couch was going to break, he could feel it!

With a loud whine, the couch sagged and strained, the poor abused piece of furniture had finally had enough. The middle sagged and the metal frame let out a shriek of pain as it reached its limit. With a loud rumble, Bulkhead let out another rank fart, with the couch letting out a final wail as it collapsed into a pile of twisted metal and soft padding on the floor. Bulkhead and Wheeljack started laughing as they noticed the foul smell in the room and the twisted remains of their couch. One thing was for sure, they needed another sofa!


	26. Toys - Hot Rod

Hot Rod grinned as he shut the door and flopped down on his berth, ignoring the little creaks that came from it. “Ahhh, finally! That meeting was so boring!” He groaned and then lied down, shutting his optics and trying to sleep. He laid there for what seemed like hours as he tried ages to get to sleep, feeling incredibly exhausted from the day's events. He groaned as heard a small thunk come from his spike panel, and he reluctantly got up and walked over to his toys closet. He threw open the large doors and looked inside, grinning heavily.

There were all sorts of toys, from vibrators to dildos, in varying colours and sizes. He hummed for a a few moments, deciding on what toys to play with, before he picked two. One was a large red and white spike that was modelled on Drift's, but with the dimensions doubled so it would give Hot Rod more pleasure. The second was a bronze vibrator he had custom made, which had seven levels of vibration. However, he wasn't interested in how fast it could vibrate. This time he was interested in just how much he could stretch his tight valve. 

With a smirk, he leant back and opened his valve panel, deliberately keeping his spike panel closed so that he could have easier access to his valve. He grabbed the bronze vibrator and set it to medium, stuffing it into his valve, moaning as he felt it stretch his valve and make it vibrate deliciously. He pulled his hand out and licked the fluids off before he grabbed the other toy and crammed it into his valve, screaming out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he felt his valve strain as it was stuffed with the massive spike.

He went to grab a third toy, only to realise that in all his excitement, he had picked two. Forcing his valve panel closed and ignoring the bulging metal from both panels, he walked over to the closet and grabbed another toy, before going back to his berth and lying down. He groaned and crammed it in. He whined in pain as he realised he had picked the biggest toy, and he heard his valve walls strain and creak as this new toy was stuffed in, stretching it to it's absolute max. He groaned as he felt it hit something. 

That something turned out to be his ceiling node, which caused an instant orgasm, fluids forcing out the toys in an impress display of his valve brutally emptying itself. His spike panel retracted and he watched as his erect spike sprayed fluids all over his chest. He laid there absolutely spent, panting heavily. That was one of the most intense overloads he had ever had in his life! He would try his best to beat the record of two vibrators and five spikes one day, but for now, that was more than enough. He just had to clean up now.


	27. Degradation - Drift x Magnus

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Magnus snarled, planting his foot onto Drift's back, which sent the red and white swordsmech tumbling to the floor. This was quickly followed by a small grunt of pain, before Magnus knelt down to the sprawled out mech on the floor. “You are so worthless Drift. It makes me sick that we even share the same logo, not to mention we share the same room!” He growled and picked up the swordsmech off the floor, before he put him on his berth. “You are such a waste of metal and I am so ashamed of you!”

Drift groaned as the harsh words hit him like a ton of bricks. He was loving this, and he had never expected Magnus to play the role of the commanding and cruel dominant in their relationship. “I know I'm a waste of metal Magnus!” He whined, before a harsh smack made him realise he had used the incorrect word. “I mean, I'm a pathetic mech who can't address his superiors properly, sir!” He groaned, breathing a sigh of relief as Magnus let out a small groan. “Is there anything else that my master would like me to do for him?”

Magnus sneered coldly, before looking Drift up and down. “You can start by actually proving your worth on the battlefield, but I guess that something like that is too good for you! So instead, you can kiss my pedes and beg for forgiveness! If you're lucky, then you may be forgiven, but if not, then you will be in a world of trouble! You got that you trashy sports car?” He growled, watching as Drift practically leapt off his berth and began to kiss Magnus' pedes, not wanting to make a massive fool of himself in front of his master. 

Drift whimpered as the words hit him like armour piercing bullets, and he cried out as he kissed Magnus' pedes more, wanting to feel some sort of validation from all of this. He was a failure as an Autobot and he should be melted down as scrap. Not wanting to fan the flames anymore, he continued to kiss Magnus' pedes, hoping to prove to the big city commander that he was still a worthy Autobot and he deserved his place on the team. He groaned as the tastes on the bottom of the larger mech's pedes, but said nothing after. 

After a while, Drift heard Magnus sigh, his pedes were switched. No words were exchanged between the two, only a loud groan from Magnus as Drift resumed his task of servicing the commander's massive pedes, wanting to prove that was truly sorry for his actions. He kissed the sole first, making sure no area was left untouched. He sighed as the pede was taken away and he looked up at Magnus, who smirked, before he allowed the red and white mech to stand up. “You have proven yourself Drift. Now get out!” He snapped and pointed to the open door.


	28. Vore - Grimlock x Fixit

Fixit yelped as Grimlock picked him up, whimpering as he noticed the hungry look in the bigger mech's optics. “Grimlock! It was a simple misunderstanding! Please, don't wheat- beat- eat me!” He gasped, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering. Right now, that was the one thing he didn't want, especially since he was currently being held above the Dinobot's massive mouth, and he whimpered again as he felt the large black and green mech loosen his grip on him, dropping him a little bit closer to his doom. “Please! I'm sorry Grimlock! Don't do this!” Fixit cried, wanting this to end.

Grimlock simply snickered and looked at the stuttering orange minibot, before licking his lips and dropping Fixit into his maw, snapping his jaws shut. Ignoring the screams and cries of terror coming from inside his maw, he began moving his meal around with his glossa, savouring the smaller robot at first. He wasn't planning on chewing Fixit, at least not yet. He smirked as he felt the different flavours, from the rubber on Fixit's tyres to the fear radiating off of him. In Grimlock's opinion, this made him taste better. He snickered cruelly and bit down, listening to Fixit's scream.

Fixit was in absolute agony, as he felt the sharp teeth of the Dinobot sink into his tyre and straight through the wheel, making Energon spray out of the massive wound that now occupied the space where his left wheel was in. He was lost for words as he felt himself slowly bleeding out. He had expected Grimlock to eat an Autobot, but never himself! His escape attempts had been subtle at first, but now he had to escape, his life depended on it! He wiggled and tried to injure Grimlock in some way, but his attempt came too late.

The Dinobot grinned and swallowed, smirking as he felt the Mini-Con slide down his throat. He purred as he felt the metal bulge as he gulped his mini meal. He snickered cruelly as he continued swallowing, not listening to Fixit's whining and crying to be let out. Once he had finished gulping down Fixit, he smirked and cleared his throat. “Ahhh you made such a good meal, you whiny, I mean tiny Mini-Con!” He laughed, mocking the smaller Autobot's tendency to say the wrong words. His tank let out a loud gurgle, drowning out anything Fixit was going to say.

Inside Grimlock's fuel tank, Fixit was wriggling and trying his best to escape. “Let me out now Grimlock!” He yelled, but most of his words were drowned out by the growling and gurgling of the Dinobot's fuel tank. He began thrashing, crying out as he felt his body began to tingle and slowly start to burn. It seemed that Grimlock wasn't going to let him out after all. He cried and yelled, as the thrashing intensified, the desperation to get out of the larger Autobot's fuel tank grew and grew. He whimpered, before letting out a final scream. “HELP ME!”


	29. Triple Penetration - Skids x Drift x Hot Rod x Ultra Magnus

Skids grunted as he was shoved roughly to the floor. Drift, Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod all stood around him in a circle of sorts, glaring down at him. His expression quickly changed from anger to surprise, as he noticed the hungry looks in their optics. Feeling a bit cocky, he smirked and roamed his servos over his chest plating. “Ah, ya like what ya see?” He snickered, not noticing that the others were unlocking their spike panels. Only when Drift's large chunky spike was stuffed into his mouth did he realise, and he groaned as Drift started to thrust.

Inspired by Drift's rather bold move, Ultra Magnus and Rodimus moved around to Skid's lower body and they unlocked his valve and aft panels. The mech in question then lifted his legs up, giving Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod a better view. The two smirked up at Skids, before they thrusted in. Rodimus took the mech's valve, whilst Ultra Magnus took the more daring route and plunged into the mech's tight aft, which stretched and strained to accommodate such a large spike. This act caused a brutal cry to come from Skids, as he felt his body become heavily stuffed.

Skids was on cloud nine, as the humans would put it, as he felt his throat, spike and aft get stuffed with three massive spikes. He moaned as his spike panel retracted, showing off his bulging blue spike, which throbbed and pulsed, with a bead of blue pre-fluid rolling down his spike. He cried out around Drift's spike which made the swordsmech moan as he thrusted in and out of the smaller blue mech's throat. He then yelled out as he felt Drift cum down his throat, before the red and white mech pulled out, leaving Skids to swallow it.

On the other end, Skid's valve and aft were taking a pounding as Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus were thrusting in and out hard, multiple sensors in both areas being tripped, causing Skids to moan and babble as he felt his overload come towards like him a tsunami. Hot Rod cried out as his overload hit him, and his spike sprayed transfluid in Skids' valve. This was shortly followed by a cry of relief from Ultra Magnus as his overload also crashed into him, resulting in the two mechs stuffing Skids' lower half, which made the mech's tanks bulge significantly.

With a loud cry, Skids' overload finally came to him. He huffed and panted desperately, before crying out in relief as his overload rushed through him, his spike began to shoot thick musky ropes of transfluid, as he collapsed and went offline, his spike deflating and automatically being locked away, with all of his panels closing with a clicking noise. He groaned as he came online, before noticing that the others had vanished. He then sighed and got up slowly, going to his room and opening the door, before stopping in his tracks. “Ready for round two?” Hot Rod smirked.


	30. Gagging - Optimus x Megatron

Optimus groaned as he felt Megatron wrap the gag around his mouth, rendering him speechless. He felt so afraid yet so excited at the same time. He had wanted Megatron to gag him for a very long time, but he had always been worried about what the bigger grey mech would do to him. However, he had decided to bite the bullet and see what Megatron would have in store for him. He whimpered as he felt Megatron tighten the gag so now he could no longer talk, only make small muffled noises. He whimpered again as Megatron smirked.

“Isn't this wonderful my little pet?” Megatron snickered coldly, watching as Optimus nodded his head. “Good!” He laughed as he watched the poor bot nod. He then walked around Optimus, watching his every move. “I think it's time that we went out for walk, don't you?” He laughed as he opened the door and gestured for the red and blue mech to follow him. “Come on Optimus!” He mocked the mech cruelly. He smiled as the Peterbilt exited the room, before he shut the door behind both of them, and they started to walk down the hall, with Optimus bushing heavily. 

Truth be told, Optimus was secretly loving this, his spike began to slowly harden as himself and Megatron walked further and further down the hall, not caring how many Autobots or Decepticons saw him. He loved his new gag and he began to try and say something, however, all that came out was a loud “MMMMF! MMMMMM! MMPPFFFF!” Megatron began laughing as he removed the gag and looked at Optimus, who simply blushed and looked away. It was strange, because it wasn't the gag covering his face that made him feel embarrassed, but rather it was Megatron's extremely loud laugh.

“Ah, thank you Megatron!” Optimus gasped, managing to regain his breath. “I was going to ask if we could do it, but I'm not allowed to take this off expect for meal times and meetings, which were now scarce, as the war had ended, and Optimus did not have to fuel up as much anymore. This meant that Megatron had more time to keep Optimus in his gag. Optimus then looked at Megatron with large eyes, and smirked. “Put it back on now!” This simple statement made Megatron laugh and he looked at Optimus, before he quickly replaced the gag.

Megatron smirked coldly and placed a padlock on the back of the mech's gag. What Optimus didn't know was that Megatron had this gag designed with a little extra thing inserted in the back. Namely, two small holes for him to lock up the gag to ensure it could only be removed by him at times he deemed absolutely necessary. He purred as he silently clicked the padlock in place and put the key in his subspace. He then continued to walk with Optimus down the hall, having stopped to put the padlock in. The Prime was all his now!


	31. Stuffing & Ass Worship - Zach x Tombstone

Tombstone grinned as he opened the cupboard, marvelling at all the delicious treats. Ever since his human had hidden them from him for eating too many, he had been going out of his processor trying to find them. Even after some heavy gassing, Zach had still refused to give up the location of the goodies, leaving Tombstone incredibly frustrated, as if he was never going to find his snacks. “You're all mine!” He laughed, reaching into the cupboard, wanting to make sure that his large servos didn't damage it. Zach would be furious if he discovered what Tombstone had done.

Looking at the small packaging, he sighed and placed the treats on the floor, before transforming into his freshly cleaned altmode. He then activated his holoform, and grabbed all the food on the floor. His eyes went wide as he noticed just how much food there was. He quickly piled it up in his altmode and shut the door, darkening his windows and giving off the illusion that he was still asleep. He then began to open the wrapping and scarf down the food. He groaned as he felt the mix of chocolate and sponge. He had really missed this!

He sighed as he continued chewing, and watched as crumbs fell on his driver's seat. Ah well. Zach could clean those up later, if he behaved of course. Bad boys got punished, whilst good boys got rewarded. He had lost track of how many times he had punished Zach for misbehaving. ‘Oh well, this would just be another one to add to the collection!’ He thought to himself, watching as more crumbs spilled onto the driver's seat and then onto the carpet. He sighed as he finished off the small cake, before starting to unwrap a rather large chocolate bar.

Meanwhile, Zach was feeling bored, and he decided that since Tombstone had been so good, not begging for his junk food, that he was going to reward the bot with some of the treats in the cupboard which Tombstone had raided not five minutes earlier. He hummed as he sauntered into the garage and then sighed as he noticed Tombstone was asleep. Ah well, there was always later. As he turned around and went to exit the garage, a rather loud belch caught his attention and he turned around. Smirking, he walked to Tombstone’s altmode and flung the door open.

In the driver seat sat Tombstone's holoform, in the middle of scarfing down a packet of cookies, before he threw the wrapper into the backseat and watched as the crumbs poured out and went down the gaps in his seats, as well as spilling all over the carpet. This was promptly followed by another loud belch, which made the Mustang vibrate heavily. The black mech's holoform then smirked cruelly as he noticed Zach looking at him, before the car shifted and transformed into Tombstone himself. Before Zach could blink, he found himself face to face with the mech's puffy afthole.

This was promptly followed by a loud blast of foul gas, causing the human to gag as he was forced to sniff it all in. He whined as he was unable to pull away, and yet he found himself getting pressed harder against the afthole, which had a vice like grip. He whined as he loud and rather angry gurgles come from Tombstone's stuffed tank, and he began pawing at the mech's aft, squeezing the soft metal as he tried his hardest to escape from the mech's afthole, which only seemed to grip his head tighter as Tombstone farted again. 

“GAH! MMMMF! MMMMEPMMMMMPH! MMMM!” Zach whined, trying his hardest to pull away, whining again as he smelt another blast of gas. Dammit Tombstone could let out some silent but nasty exhaust at times, but this one caught Zach completely off guard, and he moaned and yelled, wanting to get away from this as soon as possible, unable to do anything as the gas invaded his nostrils. Above him, Tombstone snickered and wiggled his aft again, rubbing his gurgling and growling tank. He shuddered as he smelt a bit of gas. He had forgotten just how bad his gas could be!

“Ahhh you smell that Zach you pathetic little human? That's the smell of a real mech, and don't you ever forget it! You got that, or do you need another blast to really drive the point home?” He smirked again, and before Zach could even begin to object, a loud and angry gurgling sound came from Tombstone's aching tanks. “Ah scratch that thought! It seems that my tanks have already spoken. Oooh, all that chocolate isn't good for me!” He clutched his tanks, smirking as he heard Zach begin to protest, which was cut off by another loud rumbling sound. 

He groaned and he laughed as he felt the rumble run through his systems, before it all came out in one loud brassy backfire, with hit Zach square in the face and the gas that didn't hit him in the face ended up slipping out of the little gaps with a loud squeaky noise, which made Tombstone laugh loudly. “Ah that's it, sniff it all in like the pathetic waste of life that you are!” He cruelly gloated, laughing as he heard the human continue sniffing. He decided to ‘assist’ Zach by releasing some more pungent gas, laughing even harder.

Zach yelled and whined, wiggling some more and clawing at the mech's aft, desperately wanting out of this awful predicament. He breathed a rather smelly sigh of relief as he felt the grip loosen and he slipped onto the floor, gasping as fresh air filled his lungs. “Alright that does it! No more junk food for you Tombie, because that was just awful!” He growled, standing up and making his way to the door. “I’m going for a shower because I stink now thanks to you!” He then slammed the door. Tombstone smirked. This wasn't over by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally October is over! I never thought it would arrive. I hope you've all enjoyed the series and I will now take a break from writing for a bit!


End file.
